Ode to Forgiveness
by BannerFanner
Summary: "God, for a genius, you really are quite thick, aren't you? Bruce, we all have our demons, battles we've gotta face. But we don't have to do it alone." Back in the Avengers tower, Tony and Bruce get their chance to talk about the events of the previous night, and, in doing so, heal. (Final sequel to Ode to Nightmares.)


_**A/N: This story also has the title of "Ode to Demons", and can be interchangeably called either. **_

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously…<span>_

_The tower doors finally closed behind him, blocking off the stinging looks that he'd attracted from passers-by. He shivered, despite the gentle heat of the building._

_The clipping of heels on stairs got his attention. He cocked his ear to the sound._

'_Bruce?!'_

* * *

><p>'Oh my God, Bruce! I can't believe you're back!' Pepper Potts flew down the stairs. Before Bruce could react, her arms were around his neck, pulling him close. 'Where's Tony? Is he coming in?'<p>

'Tony?'

Pepper stepped away, looking for the first time at Bruce's disheveled appearance. 'Yeah, didn't he bring you here? He went out to get you.'

'I didn't see Tony. I came back by myself,' said Bruce. 'I need-' Pepper's face began to swim before him, diving in and out of focus. Her mouth moved, her brows furrowing in concern, but Bruce couldn't hear her. Darkness clouded his vision. He fell onto his knees as his spilling pool of adrenaline ran dry. 'I need help.'

His arms gave out, and he collapsed. Vaguely, he could feel Pepper push him onto his back, telling JARVIS to call Tony. She sat with him the whole time, not attempting to move him further. Bruce teetered on the edge of consciousness, until a new voice opened his eyes.

'I'm so sorry, Bruce.'

'What've you got to be ssssorry about?' he slurred. His eyes didn't stay open for long.

* * *

><p>'Aargh!' Bruce sat bolt upright, sweat glistening on his brow. He glanced around, locking onto a mirror in the corner of the room that reflected his scared features back at him. There was something very familiar about all this, but with his head pounding like a snare drum, he couldn't place it. He'd been lovingly wrapped up in white blankets that were impossibly soft, a glass of water sitting on a table by the bed, and the curtains drawn halfway so that the gentle evening light billowed over him like one of the blankets.<p>

He shifted his gaze to his bare torso. The scarred-up wound was freshly cleaned and wrapped. Someone - hopefully not Tony (because he knew Pepper would be more mature about it) had even changed his pants to a snug cream-coloured pair with an absurd amount of pockets.

Bruce grinned in spite of himself, then instantly felt terrible again. He'd come back to them, even though he had the opportunity to run. Although a tiny part of his mind hated Tony for hurting him, as so many had before, the rational majority didn't blame him in the slightest. The real reason he should have run was that he had stayed too long. It was that simple. He always had to keep moving, had to keep disappearing - for the good of himself and those around him. Sure, Tony had hurt him, but the worst part was that the Other Guycould've hurt Tony or Pepper.

_I got comfortable,_ thought Bruce._ I got stupid. I should sneak out again. _

There was a quiet knock at the door.

'C-come in,' Bruce said quickly. Subconsciously, he drew the bedcover to his chest, as if he'd known that it would be Pepper.

She stepped in slowly, her eyes not quite meeting him, but her mouth tweaked in a calm smile. 'Hey, Bruce.'

'Hey.' He was surprised at how husky his voice came out. 'Tony?'

Pepper chuckled. 'In his lab. Where else?'

'Is he…OK?'

'I don't think that's the question.'

'Me?' He blanched. It was foreign for anyone to ask about his welfare, and genuinely care what the answer was. Another reason he had to leave as soon as possible: because he cared too. 'I'm fine. How long was I out?'

'An hour, two at the most. I had some meetings this morning to try and smooth out the appearance of the Hulk in late-night New York, and there was another with Fury that I postponed until you were in bed. I've just gotten back.'

Bruce felt a fierce blush creep into his cheeks. 'What did Fury say?'

'He's not angry at you, Bruce. No one blames you. If anything, Tony's been kicking himself ever since he woke up.' She waited a beat, then added, 'I think you two need to talk, before either one of you does something stupid like build a hundred suits...or leave...' Her round, motherly eyes held his until he was sure he would start crying. 'Breakfast in ten.'

'But it's-'

'Bruce,' said Pepper, 'you of all people should know that it's never too late for breakfast.' She smiled again and left without another word.

Reluctant at first, but gaining optimism as he got dressed, Bruce left the room and made a beeline for Tony's lab. He flew down the stairs, not quite trusting himself to be alone in the elevator. He stopped outside the glass door and waited. Tony was bent over what looked like an Iron Man helmet, connecting wires and replacing circuits.

'Stupid thing,' mumbled Tony, banging his head against the helmet. 'You can't even locate a big green guy...' He frowned, and looked up. Bruce stepped back to be hidden by the wall, and Tony continued his work.

'Hey, Metal Man.' Bruce finally pushed open the door, hanging absently in the frame.

Tony met his eyes. He was clearly exhausted. 'Oh, hey Bruce. How're you feeling?'

'Clearly better than you,' said Bruce.

'Oh, um,' Tony grabbed a strewn piece of paper from his desk and scanned it with his eyes, 'Some guy called Lou's been callin', wanted to know if you were all right. Says he knew of you from when he was gettin' into science - saw you enter the tower with your pants hanging on your hips. Should I call him back?'

_He didn't tell Tony about me being in his cab? _Bruce shook his head. 'No, I'll do it later. I'm more concerned about you.'

'Why? I'm not the one with a knife wound,' Tony said bitterly.

Bruce gave him a wan smile. 'It's healed now. Come on, let's go upstairs. Pepper's got breakfast.'

'_I've_ got breakfast.'

'A cup of coffee is not breakfast. Believe me, I know.' This time, Bruce physically wrapped his arms around Tony's and hoisted him up. The billionaire sagged, his feet not quite on the floor. The two worked together to climb the stairs - Bruce freely giving his strength to Tony, and Tony just managing to stay awake.

Bruce didn't know when it happened, but they found themselves in the kitchen. Steaming plates of bacon, eggs, toast, and two cups of what looked like juice were arranged artfully on the large island counter in the middle. It would have taken Pepper an age to gather this, and from what little Bruce knew of her, she wasn't exactly the type of person to wait hand and foot on anyone. Even when she was exclusively Tony's...everything...she more kept him going, rather than worked for him. Still, Bruce wasn't in the mood to argue. His stomach growled at the intoxicating aroma of the food, and he sat Tony at the island before grabbing himself a plate.

Even Tony couldn't resist for long. He began tucking into the eggs and bacon without bothering to remember a dish. His eyes kept darting to Bruce whenever the ruffled scientist wasn't looking, then back to his food when his body protested.

'Bruce,' said Tony with a mouthful of unidentifiable breakfast, 'I'm sorry.'

'Honestly, I'm not angry at you.'

'Kind of a terrible way to get you in bed, eh?' The billionaire's eyes glinted.

'We're not dating!'

Tony grinned wickedly. In an instant, it shed the exhaustion from his features, and he suddenly looked healthy and alert. 'Aww, looks like I struck a nerve, Bruciekins.'

Bruce threw a piece of bacon at Tony, which hit his nose. 'Stop it!' They shared a smile, but deep down, Bruce felt worse. He would have to leave Tony, Pepper, this life, everything he'd grown to love. His stomach churned violently, and he ran to the sink.

'Bruce?' Tony appeared at his side.

'I'm fine, just ate a bit too fast,' said Bruce. 'I have to go.'

'Go? Go _where_, Bruce?'

'Somewhere safe.'

'You _are_ safe here!'

'I never said I was talking about me.'

'God, for a genius, you really are quite thick, aren't you? Bruce, we all have our demons, battles we've gotta face. But we don't have to do it alone. I spent most of my life thinking I did, and it sent me to a cave in Afghanistan where I had my world flipped on its head.'

'Are you saying I'll be captured by terrorists if I leave?' Bruce chuckled weakly.

'Maybe,' said Tony with an almost alien sincerity. 'But you wouldn't be alone, got it? I don't care about the Hulk.'

'What about Pepper?'

Tony snorted. 'She's worked for me for years. She's seen much worse.'

'He's right, you know.' Pepper's voice floated down from the intercom. 'You have to stay Bruce, for Tony's sake. He can barely function without his science buddy.'

'Oi!' said Tony.

'For your sake, then,' conceded Bruce.

'I'll take it.'

'Oh, and Bruce,' said Pepper, 'That Lou guy's on line one. Do you want to take it?'

'Yeah, why not?' Bruce nodded, though she probably couldn't see, and walked off. He threw a last look to Tony. 'I'll be here awhile.'

* * *

><p>Alone and back in his bedroom, Bruce held his cellphone - which he had requested the call be redirected to - in his palm like a bomb that could go off at any moment. Tentatively, he brought it to his hear.<p>

'Hello?'

'How are you feeling?' asked Lou. Bruce wasn't surprised that the cabbie shot straight for the point. During their relatively short time together, the man hadn't struck him as someone who tiptoed around corners.

'A lot better, thank you,' said Bruce. He decided to follow Lou's example, and voice his thoughts. 'Was that true what you said, about knowing me from when you were getting into science? Because I know several people that would kill me if they thought I'd shared anything remotely important with a civilian.'

'Harsh. But yeah, when I was in college I did a course in nuclear physics to please my dad. I heard about this great guy called Bruce Banner, who graduated long before I did, and who was already making a name for himself. I thought I'd maybe give some proper thought to this profession...and then he disappeared. Apparently there was a sort of accident, I dunno, and I don't want to. After that, I decided to do something more practical, but I never forgot his face.' Lou paused, giving Bruce the impression that he'd never spoken for so long before.

'What did you do next?'

'I travelled, I fought, and now I drive a car. Life goes on.' What sounded like Lou tapping his speaker echoed through the call. 'What did _you_ do next?'

'Mostly the same thing, though usually I hitch-hike.' Bruce looked up into the light. 'Thanks for calling, Lou. I haven't really had many people who would.'

'Can't have had many good dates, then.'

'Can't say I have.'

Lou paused again, and Bruce could practically hear him smiling. 'Look after yourself, Doc' - and if you ever need a ride, let me know.'

Bruce chuckled into the speaker as the call ended. He tossed the phone onto the bed and shoved his hands into his pockets. The tower was silent, but not unkind, and nothing like the stifling emptiness he'd felt on the road. It was peaceful, it was welcoming…

It was home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: The end of this trilogy! Please review! I love hearing what people think :D**_


End file.
